


One-shots and Headcanons with Boyfriend❤︎

by shadowsirens



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon Accepted, Humor, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Some polyamory, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsirens/pseuds/shadowsirens
Summary: [REQUESTS OPEN]Headcanons, scenarios, and reader inserts including our favorite beeping boy!Chapter 1: Rules for Requesting!Chapter 2: Clock of the Heart - (BF/Reader) first dateChapter 3: Main Event - (Platonic BF & Reader) arcade funChapter 4: Littlest Things - (GF/Reader/BF/Pico) teeth rotting fluff time
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Reader, Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Reader, Pico (Pico's School)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 64





	1. Rules & Requests!

I noticed a lack of reader inserts for this game so I wanted to indulge myself and maybe(hopefully) satisfy people who have been wanting them, too! <3

I will write:  
\- reader-inserts  
\- headcanons involving Boyfriend  
\- Boyfriend/Girlfriend & Boyfriend/Pico shipfics  
\- Polyamory between the reader, Boyfriend, Girlfriend and/or Pico  
\- Fluff, angst, platonic fun, humor/crackfics, all the good stuff *winkwink*

I will not write:  
\- Romantic ships involving Senpai, Monster, Skid or Pump. I can write for these characters but I'm not really comfortable doing ships with them, sorry!   
\- NSFW content  
\- anything to do with pedophilia, incest, or sexual assault  
\- Abusive relationships  
\- Yandere  
> Generally I'll write about anything that isn't listed here but if your request is iffy and makes me uncomfortable, I'm gonna have to decline. Apologies for any inconveniences ^^;

3, 2, 1, go! Happy requesting :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not calling him keith srry


	2. Clock of the Heart (Reader-Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You anxiously wait for your first date with him after work, but he seems to be pretty late, making you question his intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > fluff & some angst, but happy ending.  
> > reader is gender neutral.  
> > skid and pump are adorable.  
> > just a reader-insert of my own to kick things off and give an example of my writing :>

"You guys owe me for this," you sighed as set down two ice cream sundaes, in which Skid and Pump responded with a cheer and happily dug in.

  
"Oh come on, don't be too hard on them. They were just having some fun and meant no harm." Your coworker laughed as they started cleaning up the kitchen.

  
"I get it, but scaring the shit out of other customers and making a mess isn't exactly my preferred version of 'fun.'

Skid stops eating his sundae to look up at you. "We wanted to get everyone into the spirit!! After all, in a few days it's -"

  
"Spooky Month, I know. Just be more mindful of the people around you, okay?" You couldn't stop the smile from coming onto your face; these kids were always causing some sort of trouble, but they were too cute to be mad at, especially with their level of enthusiasm. "If you can do that for me maybe I'll give you guys free ice cream on the house."

  
"Free and on the house? Oh, goody!" Pump exclaimed, causing you and your coworker to shush him; your manager definitely doesn't need to catch onto this..

Tick, tick, tick...

You looked up at the clock.

8:57.

You looked up again.

8:58.

Again.

Still 8:58.

You groaned as you slumped in your seat, twiddling your thumbs impatiently.

  
"What is the matter?" Skid looked up at you in curiosity, making you regain your composure.

"Ah, I just... I'm waiting on someone."

  
"Don't you have a hot date or something?" Your coworker called.

  
"A date!? Does this mean you have a boyfriend?" Pump's face lit up, causing Skid to get excited as well.

Oh god.

"D-Don't call it a hot date! And, no, you two, I don't-"

  
"YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Too late.

You wanted to scream. Seems like a good idea to start banging your head on the table.

It's been about 20 minutes now and you were sitting on the bench outside the shop. Just... waiting.  
With Skid and Pump currently dozing off next to you.

You heard the jingling of keys and looked up at your manager who was currently locking the door.  
They looked back at you with a wave. "Hey, are you sure someone's coming to get you? It's a little late, and I don't want to leave you here."  
"It's okay! We're....right here... to protect them..." Skid sleepily exclaimed as he collapsed onto your lap and started snoring.

You snorted at the little goof and glanced at your phone.

9:31.

You looked up with a sad smile. "It's fine, maybe he's just late."

They were hesitant, but you managed to convince your manager not to worry about you and would go home.

...

9:34.

You sniffled and felt the hot tears pour down your face. Okay, yeah, no. It's not fine. Being stood up sucks.

Trying to choke back your sobs, you started wiping you tears away with your sleeves. You knew you should've known better, that a guy like him was just messing with you.

A classmate of one of your best friends, he was in cahoots with them, and you had started to see him hanging around in your general areas a lot more. He kind of had this cocky attitude that sometimes got him into trouble, but he had this confidence and charisma drew you in regardless.

Also, maybe he's kinda cute...

So that's why it threw you off when he asked you out on a date... He had to have been joking.

Well, now it's more clear than ever.

You stood up, wiping your tears away, pulling out your phone to call an Uber when suddenly you heard panting and loud footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Hey!"

Your heart stopped as you turned behind you, and there he was... hands on his knees as he crouched, trying to catch his breath.  
"Hey... Damn it, I know I'm late, I -"

Your sniffles made him more alert and his eyes shot up to make contact with yours. "Wait.... you've been crying?!"

  
He rushed over to your to hold his hands in yours and the gesture almost made you want to cry more. Even though he was right here...

  
Man, the overflow of emotions was a bit much for you right now.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry... I'm an idiot." He struggled to catch his breath, and for the first time he looked up at you with sincerity and worry, rather than the usual smirk on his face. "Do you still want to go out...? I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Why was he being so sweet all of a sudden? You haven't even known him for more than two weeks, but this is the first time you've seen him be so genuine. And it was making your heart race, a lot.

Who even is this guy?

You squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I.... yeah. Yeah, we can."  
His face softened and he sighed in relief, smiling at you. "Thank you. You won't regret it."

Unfortunately your suffering didn't end just yet, as Skid and Pump started to wake up.

  
Ah... forgot they were still here.

The kids both yawned and stretched, before wordlessly staring at you both. You both stared back.

...

"Guys. Don't-"

"IT'S THE BOYFRIEND!!!!" They cheered while his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're the hot date they're going with, aren't you, sir?" Pump asked, happily.

OHHHHHH MY GOD.

"SKID, PUMP, don't you two have some SPOOKY MONTH shit to be spreading around!?" You said with a forced smile.

  
"That's right, it's spooky month!!!" Skid and Pump jumped off the bench and did their signature dance, then started cheering as they scampered away to the candy store.

"Bye, (Name)! See you later, Mr. Boyfriend!!!"

You both just kinda stared at them as they left, and as he turned to look back at you, here comes that cocky smirk again.

Of course.

You buried your face in your hands and groaned. "No. We're not doing this."

"Boyfriend, huh?" He sat down next to you on the bench and snickered. "I'm the boyfriend?"

"No, no, no... stop it, please." You whined in embarrassment and tried to scoot away from him, but he wrapped his arm around your shoulder to bring you back closer to him.

"Why do I kinda like the sound of "boyfriend," though?"

"Okay, you can stop teasing, I get it!"

  
"But what if I'm not teasing..?"

Your eyes widened and you held your legs to your stomach. "But we haven't even been on our date yet..." Why would he want to be your boyfriend? You didn't even get why he was on this date with you to begin with; it was a foreign concept to you.

"Why don't we go then?" He grinned and put his hat on you, making you flustered, which made him laugh. "Hey, you look cute!"

"Okay, okay... We can go now," You stood up from your place on the bench and hesitantly grabbed his hand again to hold. "What did you have in mind anyways?"

"Well.... You wanna go to McDonald's? I don't really have the energy to go anywhere big right now. We could also go jump the school's fence nearby and raid their playground or some shit." He shrugged. "We could find something else, though, if you don't want to."

"Sounds perfect to me," You laughed, but you thought for a bit. "Not what I'd expect from you, though."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno, I was just thinking... You act really brash whenever we're around the others," You said with a shrug. "But you seem different right now. This whole date seems more chill than you usually are but... I don't mind."

"Ah- I mean, I guess you're right?" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I never really thought about it... Maybe there's something about you that makes me feel more comfortable."

...

Oh, goddamnit. He's really cute. You REALLY want to kiss him.

You put a hand on his shoulder and you leaned in to press a chaste kiss on his lips, then as quick as it came, you pulled away just as quick, flustered.  
"...Alright, yeah, let's get going."

You started to make your way down to the other side of the shopping center, but this nerd just stared off into space, disassociating.

  
His brain was using all it's power to process that this really cute, endearing person he was attracted to just kissed him.

"Dude, hurry up! I want my McNuggets," you called from a few shops over, and he shook his head to snap out of it. "I'm not afraid to leave you here, you know."

"Heyy, I'm coming! Wait for me!" He whined as he jogged over to you, and you laughed, racing over to the McDonalds across the street.

Maybe the wait was worth it.

But you knew for sure he was sweeter than he usually seemed.


	3. Main Event (Platonic Reader-Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just wanted to cram study in your bedroom, but he had other plans.
> 
> (requested by wompak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > fluff & (attempted)humor  
> > bf care you : )  
> > you're both feral animals.  
> > enjoy !! i had fun writing this one

Man, where the hell are we even going?” You groaned as you got dragged across the street.

“Somewhere where you can actually let loose. You’d rather rot in your room reading a stupid guide until 3 o’clock in the morning?” The bluenette snorted at you, making you huff in response. “I’m so sorry for caring about my education. Maybe you could try that out for a change!”

“Dude, you don’t think you need a break every once in a while? You’ve been going at it nonstop today!” He definitely wasn’t gonna let this go.

“I guess, but it’s for a reason,” you argued. “I just worry. I can't afford to fail." 

His face softened. "Yeah, but _I'm_ worried about _you_ and _you_ can't afford to put your health at risk because of a stupid test."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there. But this better not be a waste of time. You gave in, and his face lit up. "It won't be! It'll be fun."

You both walked two more blocks before stopping in front of your local arcade. "Ah, I see." You laughed as the building came into view. "This is dangerous. My wallet is probably going to be crying after this."

"Fuck that! I'm about to go CRAZY." He sprinted through the entrance and you rolled your eyes as you went in after him. You just knew he was gonna somehow get into shit during your lovely visit at the arcade.

He stops at a machine and waves you over. "Holy shit, they have Flappy Bird!" You wrinkle your nose at the mere mention of Flappy Bird but go check it out anyways.

"'Flying Tickets?' How did they even get away with making a bootleg arcade game out of this?" 

"I have no idea, but I gotta play it. I was a fucking KING at this game," he snickered as he insert his cash into the machine, and you snorted. "Wowww, what a stud. Was that the selling point for your new girlfriend?" 

"Oh, shut up!" he whined and swatted at you as you dodged him, laughing. "Stay focused Flappy Boy!"

He managed to keep his focus regardless, but you liked messing with him. If it wasn't obvious enough, you both got a kick out of that.

"Don't mess up don't mess up don't mess up-"

"GOD DAMNIT!" Flappy Bird unfortunately fell to this death, and buddy old pal slapped the button in annoyance. "This game sucks."

"Oh? I thought you were the king at this game, Flappy Boy." You laughed.

He stuck his tongue out at you. "Psh, this isn't the REAL game. It's probably rigged or something." He lightly kicked the machine with his foot then threw his hands in his pockets. "Screw it, let's go play skee ball instead." You nodded and followed after him.

After a little over an hour of lots of fun and games with your best friend, you both tiredly went to the vending machine to grab a soda. "Man, I'm not as good at DDR as I remembered," you panted. "You really went off there!"

He laughs then takes a sip of his soda. "I might know a thing or two about rhythm games."

You grabbed your own soda from the vending machine and smiled at him. "Yeah, you have a knack for it for sure."

"See, there's that smile again! I knew this would be good for you. Maybe you should have more faith in me and my ideas," he nudged you with his elbow and you rolled your eyes, but kept smiling. He was like this weirdly doting little brother, and you loved it, but you'd never truly admit it. "Yeah, whatever, just stop being such a dork." 

You both sat there in comfortable silence for a little while before your eyes wandered towards the crane machine nearby. "Oh shit, I forgot they had these things." You got up to check it out, and he raised an eyebrow as he followed you over there.

Most of them were just teddy bears, dogs, cats, bootlegs of cartoon characters like Spongebob and My Little Pony, AND OH MY GOD THE CUTEST PLUSH OF A SNAIL YOU'VE EVER SEEN.

Your eyes sparkled as you stared it down. It looked so soft. Must have...

He looked at you in confusion then looked at the snail. "Oh. You want that?"

You nodded slowly and he handed you a few dollars you both had pooled together. "Alright, go for it." 

After the first try came the second try. Then the third try. Then the fourth.

"Damn it, I forgot how impossible these piece of shits are." You huffed in defeat at the machine. 

"Here, let me give it a shot." You shrugged and moved over. "Okay, but I don't know if it's even possible at this rate."

"Don't underestimate me! These stupid cranes have nothing on me," he smirked with confidence as he slid in another dollar.

20 bucks later.

Still no snail.

"FUCK. THIS. STUPID. MACHINE!!!" He groaned as he slumped on the floor.

"Dude, let's just go! We don't need to waste any more money, he will find a happy home in due time..." You put your hand on his shoulder to console him, but he brushed it off away.

"No. We are getting that damn toy. I'm pissed now." He fixed his hat, stood up, then punched the glass in as hard as he could.

"DUDE, _WHAT THE HELL_??" You almost screamed as you covered your face. You couldn't look. What in the world was wrong with him?

He groaned at the pain of getting his knuckles and fingers cut up by the broken glass, but the look on his face brightened as soon as he got his hand in there to grab the snail.

"See! He's all yours now!" He cheered as he pulled it out and handed the big fuzzy boy over to you. "Thanks hotshot, now let's get the fuck out of here before someone calls an employee!" You grabbed him by his arm and sprinted out the entrance as multiple bystanders around the arcade watched, while a group of kids ran over to the crane to snag their own stuffed animal from the machine. Why did he have to cause so much trouble!?

"Man, you're such an idiot." you sighed as you bandaged his hand up in your room. "You're lucky we got away before they could really do anything. What do you think is gonna happen?"

"And you're such a worrywart! Nothing will happen to us. We already got away. If we get reprimanded, whatever, there's other arcades to go to." He grinned with a shrug and you laughed. 

"You're ridiculous... I appreciate the sentiment, but you really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. If an idiot is someone who does anything to make their best friend smile, then I guess I'm the biggest idiot."

You went silent for a bit and held your snail close to you. "..thanks, dude. I don't know what I'd do without you around. You're a real pal." The comment shocked him, but made him smile even wider. 

"Mission accomplished then."

Man, he was corny. 

But that's one of the things you loved about the dork.

...

"So what are you gonna name him?" He asks as he sits back down next to you with a bag of chips he stole from your pantry. 

"Hmm..." You ponder about it for a bit as you reach to grab a handful of chips.

"I'll call him 'Boyfriend!'" You giggled, and he rolled his eyes. "What kind of stupid name is that?"


	4. Littlest Things (Poly Reader-Insert)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of mushy nerds loving on each other and getting ready for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > tooth rotting fluffy fluff goodness.  
> > polyamory between bf, gf, pico, and reader  
> > it became a little gf/reader centric, apologies if that's an issue ;w;  
> > gender neutral reader as always  
> > enjoy !!

You sat on your bed, watching your girlfriend brush out her long, brown hair.

  
Your girlfriend is so pretty. She has such grace and poise to her and you wonder how she manages to stay that way and keep a cool head almost all of the time. You really admire her, she's so beautiful on the inside and outside and-

"(Name)? Are you in there?"

You snapped out of your thoughts and looked up at her. "Yeah? What?" She laughed at your spaciness. "I was asking what you wanted for dinner..." You blushed. Were you really that in your head today? Why were you even rambling about your girlfriend to yourself in your head?

Time to die, I guess.

"O-Oh, uhm... I guess I'm good with anything. Did you ask the boys?" She stuck out her tongue at your response. "You know those two suck at agreeing on a place..."

Yeah, tell me about it. Your boyfriends were not fun to make decisions with. Pico was too insistent on his very specific choices, and your blue baby boy didn't like anything suggested but wouldn't make a suggestion of his own. You loved them of course, but damn, pick a struggle!

"You just wanna go for sushi again this time?" She pondered, and your eyes lit up. "Ah, that sounds great!" 

She giggled at your reaction. "Okay, go let them know; I should probably get ready." 

You nodded and left the bedroom, heading down the stairs to the living room. What were those knuckleheads doing, anyways?

You stuck your head through the door to see your boyfriends watching TV on the couch. "Hey," you called out. 

No response. 

"Heeeeyyyyy."

Still no response.

"Man, are you two sleeping?" You said in disbelief and walked in front of the couch to see those suckers knocked out.

Blue boy was laying on top of Pico's chest like a koala, almost drooling, and you giggled at the sight. "No way..." How cute, you never usually see your boyfriends so peaceful. You knelt down in front of the couch and ran your fingers through his pretty blue hair. Heh, it felt so soft...

Your presence didn't go unnoticed by your other boyfriend, who was now sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"Who- Oh, hey." He yawned and you couldn't help but giggle at his current sleepy state. "Hey, sleepyhead." You cupped his cheek to lean in and kiss the top of his head, making his face heat up at the gesture.

"So... how'd this happen?" You pointed at your other boyfriend, who was still clinging to Pico's chest, and he shrugged. "Beats me. He passed out before I did; he seemed pretty exhausted when he came home. Just collapsed on me while we were watchin' TV."

"I almost feel bad waking him up, he looks so content..." And cute. Like, holy shit. 

You pet his head then pressed your lips against his cheek. "Wake up, hun," you whispered. He whined in response and hid his face in Pico's chest. "Ugh... Just give me a minute." 

"Just start waking up, okay? She wants to go out for dinner tonight, and you know she's not gonna take no for an answer," you stuck out your tongue at them, making them both groan in response at having to get up. "I know, I wanna be lazy too, but the Queen already gave her orders," you giggled as you left them and ran back up the stairs.

You softly knocked on the bedroom door as you opened it. "Okay, I just woke them up..." you said as you closed the door behind you. "Those babies were curled up together on the couch."

"Haha, really? How sweet!" she called from the bathroom as she touched up her makeup. "Our little koala is so cute and clingy when he's sleepy. But it's rare to catch Pico in such a vulnerable position, though..."

"I should've taken a picture, they're so precious," you giggled as you walked towards the bathroom. "It's the little moments that make me think-"

You stopped as you made eye contact with your girlfriend. Damn, she was ALREADY dressed stunningly and ready to go. She had her hair fixed in a low ponytail to drape over her off the shoulder black cocktail dress, with giant golden hoop earrings. She stared back at you with the most gorgeous look in her eyes, her dark eyeshadow and mascara really bringing them out. 

"Ah- What were you saying?" She started to blush, which made you blush in return. "Sorry, god, you just look so beautiful tonight.." you squeaked out, which made her giggle a bit. "Thank you sweetie," she held your hands in hers and kissed them, and you playfully made a "blech" noise at the feeling of her lip gloss making contact with your skin.

"Hey, um..." you pondered a bit, while she watched you curiously. "You know, it's just always on my mind how beautiful and perfect you are, and I just think it'd be fun if you gave me a little makeover? That would make me really happy, we could match, or something, if you want-"

"Oh my gosh, YES!" she exclaimed excitedly as she squeezed your hands. "I would be so honored, that would be so fun!" She grabbed your wrist and sat you down on top of the toilet seat. "Here, let's see what we have here..." she hummed as she pulled out her make up bag.

"God, I'm hungry. What's taking them so long?" the bluenette wondered. "Yeah, tell me about it," Pico complained as he laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder while they sat there, waiting on the stairs. "If you guys don't hurry your cute little asses up we're leaving without you!" The ginger yelled up at the staircase, making the other laugh.

They heard a door fly open, and saw their girlfriend run out excitedly. "Sorry we're late!! (Name), what are you doing? You look fine, come here!" She ran back to the door, watching you hide behind it. "This is still new for me, I'm nervous for them to see me like this!" You gripped onto the door tightly, and your girlfriend rubbed your back. "Hey, you look great! You were just fine when we were taking pictures and posing in the mirror together in the bathroom weren't you? Don't be so shy, they'll love it!" She tried to pull you out but you held the door with a death grip. Yeah, that was fine because she was the one who helped you with your makeup and outfit, but you didn't know how you felt leaving the house like this, or having your boyfriends even look at you.

"Hey, what's up, are they okay?" You heard blue boy call up the stairs and then came some footsteps. _Shit shit shit._

"I-I'm fine!! I'll be down soon!" you stammered, but you heard the footsteps get closer and you hid and ducked behind your girlfriend, clinging to her shoulders. 

"Oh, honey- They're fine, I just did styled them up a bit and they're just playing coy~" She giggled at your reaction and you ducked down even further, before suddenly you were lifted from behind your girlfriend up to Pico's chest.

"You're so cute, you're like a little doll," he smirked and you covered your face in embarrassment. "Stopppp..."

While Pico kept teasing you, your girlfriend's attention shifted over to your other boyfriend, who was staring at you in awe. "You okay, hun?"

"I think someone else thinks they're cute, too," Pico pinched your cheek. His remark made blue boy rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, yeah... They are."

You think you were gonna pass out from all the attention and affection your partners were giving you, but you guess that was one of the better ways to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the support you've given since I posted this, I was so pleasantly surprised !!  
> I have about 6 requests on hand right now and school is getting a bit rough, so thank you all for being patient with me, I will try to get to your requests as soon as I can!  
> Sending lots of love <3


	5. ~ UPDATE ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update with the list of current requests I have/am working on!

Hey all! Thank you all for the overwhelming support on this fic, it means a lot and I've been having so much fun writing these fics <3

I'm just trying to put this out there to let y'all know, yes I saw your request! I have them all marked down, and I'm going to get to them eventually! But school has been a bit rough for me lately and I am feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the requests I've gotten, so you'll have to forgive me for getting to them late. :,) 

Here's the list I have ! And just letting you guys know I'll be doing them in chronological order of when the request was sent in:

1) BF/Reader/Pico poly fic w/ fluff (requested by Himi)

Currently working on this one - will be posted later !

2) BF/GF - how they met (requested by The_Annoying_DAHG)

3) BF/Tsundere!Pico fic (requested by Saladoffandoms)

4) Corrupt!Pico/Corrupt!BF/Reader fic (requested by Shy Anon)

5) BF/Pico angsty fluff (requested by CreativeCupcake)

6) Werewolf!BF x Reader (requested by Anon)

7) ADHD!BF headcanons (requested by the gay woermy)

I am a bit overwhelmed with all the requests I have but they are appreciated and I will get to yours whenever I can <3

I do have some a few ideas I plan to write, but I'll wait to get on those as soon as I finish the requests above. 

Please look forward to them! And thanks again for everyone's patience. xx


End file.
